


Crash Into You

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jonas discuss the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into You

Outside, the sound of thunder crashing with a dull roar heralded the storm.

The sound of rain droplets hitting the roof could be heard, faint at first, growing steadily as the storm increased in intensity until the drops blended into a single sound of water falling on concrete tiles and glass windows.

Inside, the candles flickered.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked Jonas as he stood staring out the window into the gray world outside, grinning.

He turned that brilliant grin on her, and she couldn't help but return it with one of her own. "It's my first thunderstorm," he replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

She should have known better.

Patting the couch, she waited until he joined her before passing him the glass of red wine she'd poured. As he sat, she leaned in, and he wrapped one warm around her shoulders and they settled down together. Comfortable.

"You never had thunderstorms on your planet?" she asked, skeptical of such an idea being true.

Outside, an almighty roar broke across the skies, deafening in it's intensity.

Beside her, Jonas shrugged. "Sure. But this is my first thunderstorm on Earth. At least outside of the mountain."

"I love thunderstorms," she admitted after a moment of mutual silence. "Ever since I was a kid. There's just something about them that, I don't know, seems so _peaceful_."

He chuckled, and she knew it wasn't in mocking. "Like nature's way of setting things right after a period of time without one?"

"Exactly."

He leaned over, kissing her forehead. "And tomorrow there'll be bright sunny skies."

She glanced at him out the corner of his eye. "Intuition?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "The weather channel."

Sam shook her head, refraining from rolling her eyes.

Jonas pulled her into a tighter hug, still grinning.


End file.
